


CAUGHT!

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	CAUGHT!

** Title:  CAUGHT! **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings:  ** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count:  ** (280)

** Summary:  ** Gwen got caught looking.

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. 

** Prompt:  **

** Welcome To Camelot July Challenge **

"What are you doing here?”

** Caught!  **

The lock turned softly. He didn’t hear her enter. She softly walked up to desk and smiled. 

He didn’t move. His golden head bent in serious concentration on the parchment in front to him.  

She looked at him, really looked at him.  

His thin white shirt was gaping open to reveal his hard chest. His shoulders were broad and well formed from years of wielding a sword. His arms were finely muscled. His hands were graceful as they held the document he was studying. 

She felt herself blush but she couldn’t help but stare at him. 

His silky soft hair was golden like the crown he would wear some day. She could see his long lashes move as he read. His jaw was finely chiseled and strong. His lips were full and pouting at what he was reading. 

She looked down at her hands wondering if she should say something. Her thoughts were still lingering on him.

“Guinevere!”

She jumped. “My Lord!” She was blushing fully now.

"What are you doing here? His full lips formed a smile.

“I … I have no idea.” She was suddenly embarrassed. She had intruded on his privacy. “I seemed to have forgotten why I’m here.”

“Did you?” He teased.

“Yes. Sire. I’ll just go.” She turned to leave. 

“Guinevere, don’t rush off.” He was still teasing. 

She smiled and practically ran to the door. 

Just at that moment Merlin came into the room. “Gwen, I thought you were going to get the sheets.” 

“That’s it the sheets.” Gwen smiled and grabbed the basket with the soiled bedding and left. 

Merlin looked at his master. “Did I interrupt something?”

Arthur sighed. “I hope so.” 


End file.
